


True Love

by MadHatterLilith



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, Nobume/???, One True Pairing, Short One Shot, True Love, Why Did I Write This?, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: "You really love them, don't you?"How was that even a question?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember why I wrote this but I remember enjoying it. Does this count as a crack fic?

_"You really love them, don't you?"_

How was that even a question? Of course she did. How could she not?

They were sweet but not sickingly so. They always put her in a good mood, brightening every one of her gray and dull days. They made her smile even when she felt grumpy or gloomy. They never judged her for her actions, past and present; they were always there for her when she needed them. 

They were the reason she looked forward to waking up every morning; she savored every moment and made the joy they gave her last. At times, she wondered what her life would be like without them...and found relief that she would never have to live such a grim life.

_"You really love them, don't you?"_

How was that a question? Of course she loved doughnuts. 


End file.
